jerma_lorefandomcom-20200213-history
Dick "Dastardly" Richard
Dick "Dastardly" Richard is the head of a small group of thieves and a key player in the Mayan Treasure Heist and the Noah's Ark Toothbrush Incident. He is widely regarded as one of the greatest criminals of all time, and described as "extremely dangerous". Description Appearance Dick "Dastardly" Richard is a gruff man who conceals his identity with a paper bag over his head with holes cut out for the eyes and mouth. He wears a blue flight jacket with matching gloves and a pair of khaki pants with red boots. Curiously, he has a patch on his jacket with Blue Man's face on it. Personality Dick Richard is a notorious thief, well-known for stealing jewels and artifacts and robbing banks all over the world. He has been in the business with Trench Coat Man and Blue Man for a long time, and the three make for a deadly trio. He himself is a cold-hearted criminal who values money above all else, even willing to give the Cat Police the legendary Noah's Ark Toothbrush for $20. He is headstrong, foolishly thinking he could take on the Giant Rat himself and paying dearly for it. He is also quite gullible, believing that Finding Nemo was a non-fictional documentary and that he saw them filming it in Philadelphia. Abilities Dick Richard is a skilled thief, having successfully pulled off many heists in the past. He is a master of taekwondo, as shown in the Jerma Rumble - Live Action, where he performed impressive high kicks and netted two eliminations on Sonic and Burgah Boy. He is also a cunning strategist, coming up with all the plans for the team of thieves. Relationships Trench Coat Man Dick Richard values Trench Coat Man, likely due to the fact that he's the only other thief in the trio who can form coherent sentences and think critically. He treats him like a sidekick, often bossing him around and explaining things to him in a condescending manner. He also appears to genuinely value his friendship, confiding in him details about his personal health when he was scared to go to the doctor. Even after Blue Man's disappearance in Rat Movie 2, Dick Richard continued to work with Trench Coat Man. Blue Man Dick Richard appreciates Blue Man's presence on the team, even having a patch of his face on his jacket. This is possibly due to Blue Man's strength, as he was able to defeat the Giant Rat when even Dick Richard himself couldn't. However, Dick does not trust his destructive driving style at all. History Rat Movie: Mystery of the Mayan Treasure In Rat Movie: Mystery of the Mayan Treasure, Dick Dastardly Richard serves as the main protagonist. He and his gang, consisting of the Trench Coat Man and the Blue Man, seek the Mayan Treasure found inside the back room of a bar. Once he arrives at the bar and steals the treasure, Gerrard, Guardian of the Treasure Chest of the Mayan Temple, attempts to stop him. He, along with Dick Richard, are thwarted by the Giant Rat and his army. The Rats kill Garon, Dick Richard, and the Blue Man. They nearly get away with the treasure, too, but the Cat Police effortlessly stop them. Rat Movie 2: The Movie In Rat Movie 2: The Movie, Dick Dastardly Richard arrives once again, despite the fact that he was last seen dead, along with the entire planet. Dick Richard isn't alone, however. The Trench Coat Man is still at his side. After seeing a movie that they rented from Blockbuster about the Giant Rat arriving at the Dog Capital and being shown the Noah's Ark Toothbrush, Dick Dastardly and the Trenchcoat Man set out to find it. At a landfill, the two are unable to find the Noah's Ark Toothbrush, so they instead pick up several toothbrushes that resemble it, and decide to sell them to the Cat Police. Later, the criminals and the Cats meet up in the same city shown in Rat Movie: Mystery of the Mayan Treasure. The Cats ask for the toothbrushes. They explain that they will use them to "decimate your disgusting planet". Dick Richard, acceptant of this, requests for $40 for the two toothbrushes. They are then interrupted by Gerrard and the Giant Rat. Before they engage the Cats in a fight, Dick Richard and the Trenchcoat Man escape. In the Ring Jerma Rumble 3 Richard appears in the third iteration of the Jerma Rumble, appearing much taller than previously. In the ring, he went up against Count Chocula, Candyman and the two members of the 1997 Boston Celtics, Glue-Man and Frank Pizza. He was ultimately eliminated by the appearance of his nemesis of the same franchise The Giant Rat, who stalked and preyed at night. In his distraction, Candyman got the upper hand and pushed him out from under the ropes. Jerma Rumble - Live Action Richard also appeared in the highly-anticipated live Jerma Rumble. Coming in at number nine, he managed to eliminate Sonic the Hedgehog and Burgah Boy. When Demon Lord Zeraxos began casting his spell, Richard somehow exited the ring, though whether it was fleeing out of fear, or being thrown out by the spell's tremors is uncertain. At that moment Dick Richard can be seen without the paper bag on his head, although not much can be made out of his face. Trivia * Dick Richard uses Verizon for his phone, which sometimes makes his texts not go through. * Dick Richard broke the fourth wall in Rat Movie 2, directly addressing Jerma by name. Category:Characters Category:Rat Movie Category:Jerma Rumble 3 Category:Jerma Rumble Live Action Category:Shitty Characters Category:Criminals